Kuro Neko
by shinofangirl
Summary: What if, when shot with Lucifer, instead of becoming a child, the Black Cat truly became a Kuro Neko? And how will Sven deal with this change in his partner? Yaoi Lemon Inside.


_**Shinofangirl is back with another yaoi.**_

_**If you don't like yaoi, why are you here?**_

_**Some ooc-ness**_

_**I own nothing.**_

"Train, what's up with your ears?" Rinslet asked. "They're...pointed."

"That's impossible." Train looked at her like she was crazy as he reached up to touch his ear. He found that it did, in fact, have a sharp tip.

When he took his hand away, he felt a tingling sensation spread out from where he had touched. Soon his entire body was tingling, which quickly became vibrating.

"It's happening."

Train suddenly fell to his knees and held his body in his arms as waves of heat burned him from the inside out. He looked up at Rinslet, Eve, and finally Sven through the smoke-like steam he was now producing. Suddenly, there was an electric jolt of pain that ripped through him. It was so intense that he couldn't even scream. Train could feel his bones and cartilage morphing as the nanomachines from that bullet activated. Somewhere on the edge of his mind, he heard the princess shriek as she shared in a portion of his pain. It was worse than anything his body had ever endured before and all he could think was, 'Too hot! Too hot! Dying! Dying! Dying!'

And it was gone. The agony was over. He looked up at his friends from where he still knelt on the floor. He hadn't turned into a mindless monster fueled only by the desire to kill, so what had happened?

"Well, What's the damage?"

"Train." Sven spoke softly. "I think you should take a look in the mirror."

Train tilted his head to the side a little and stood up. He walked over to the full length mirror by the closet door and...

"Ahh!"

Poking out of the top of his mop of chocolate brown hair was a pair of fuzzy, black, cat ears. When he'd screamed, he'd also noticed that his canines had grown long and sharp. Where his blunt fingernails had once been, he now had pointed claws. And, as he dared a look, he saw a furry, black tail swishing behind him irritatedly.

"I-I'm a...I'm a..."

"Neko." Eve finished for him. "I've seen them in story books."

Train's ears and tail dropped and he held his face in his hands.

"This is so humiliating. Why couldn't I have turned into a little kid or something? At least then I would be able to go out in public."

Sven walked over to the neko and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Train, it could be worse."

"How?"

"Well...Um..."

"You could have turned into a rampaging beast and killed us all. Now you're just our adorable little cat boy."

"Shut up, Rinslet." His ears flattened against his head and his tail bristled.

"You're even cute when you're mad. Haha."

"I said shut up!"

Train was relieved when Sven grabbed him and plopped him down on the nearby couch. He knew he wouldn't hurt his friend but he still didn't want Rinslet to make fun of him anymore. Having the older man step in made it seem as if the situation was worse than reality. The thief actually shut her mouth. Sven sat down on the couch and the brunet scooted over to give him more room.

"Listen, Train cannot go out like that. It would be too embarrassing for words. Also, he can't be a sweeper until he's back to normal because there isn't a criminal alive who would take him seriously and sweepers must be professional."

"What about me?" Eve asked and the two men looked at the little girl.

"It's different for you, Princess, you can use your cuteness as a weapon. I can't, and won't, do anything like that."

"That's true, Eve. You're a kid and criminals aren't going to look twice at you. Because of this, you can get close enough to take them out covertly in a situation where Train and I would be stuck. Train can't use his...um...well, he can't do that because he likes to get up close and personal."

"Are you getting at something, Sven?" Rinslet cut in.

"We need to get him back to normal and the only way to do that is to find someone who knows about the nanotechnology used by Creed. That's where you come in, Rinslet."

"What makes you think I'll do this for you? I have my own life you know."

"Think of it as a business venture. Any scientist dabbling in something as advanced as nanomachines is sure to have plenty of cash or valuables lying around. A thief of your caliber can certainly do a little side-swindling while gathering information."

Rinslet considered that for a long moment before shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the door of the hotel room.

"I'll see what I can do but you're paying for this room, Sven."

The older man nodded as the door closed then sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"I guess we can't stop sweeping completely if we want to cover the room. Eve, can you hand me the newspaper so I can look for new bounties?"

The blond girl got up and brought him the paper. She sat on the arm of the couch closest to Train and the brunet looked at the green haired man in confusion.

"Weren't you the one who said that no one would take me seriously? How are we supposed to do sweeper missions?"

"You're not going. Eve and I can handle it."

"What? You're going to take the Princess and leave me alone all day?"

"Don't be a baby. You are perfectly capable of finding some way to entertain yourself."

"Why don't you just let Eve go out and get some real experience? That's what you've been asking for, right." He said smiling at the girl and she just nodded. Sven threw down the paper.

"A gentleman does not let a young girl out into the big bad world with no experience and no backup!"

"She's been helping us so she knows what to do. Besides, it's not like she's going to go after some big name thug, she'll stick to the small time stuff."

"But the more dangerous the criminal, the more money I'll get."

Both men stared at her serious face for a moment.

"You're right, Sven, you'll have to keep her from getting in over her head."

"Okay, we'll start with this guy, Markle Drake." Sven pointed to a picture in the paper. "Serial pick-pocket, on the run two months, worth $400. That should be a good start." He stood and Eve followed him.

"You're leaving already?"

Train's eyes widened and his ears lowered a little bit. His tail swished slowly over the edge of the couch where he knelt, looking over at his friends. The kitten face. Sven suddenly had the urge to scratch his head and tell him he'd be home soon. Why must he love cats? He picked up his attache weapon case and looked back at Train one more time.

"Just take a nap and by the time you wake up, we'll have caught the guy and brought back dinner. Okay?"

"Alright."

Train slumped further and Sven had to hurry out the door or he would succumb to the adorable sadness in those big, gold, cat-like eyes. Those eyes and Train's, already, cat-like behavior had always played on his heart strings but combined with the ears and tail, The younger man would have him wrapped around his little finger if he wasn't careful. Cats always had a way to manipulate any situation.

The job had gone easily enough. Drake had tried to steal Sven's case and Eve had trapped him in a net made out of the nanomachines in her hair. They'd turned him in and received the $400 which they split between fixing the car(again), and buying the makings of spaghetti. Eve had also insisted on buying Train a ball of yarn. By the end they were left with only $150 to put toward the first class hotel room Rinslet had left them with.

'Damn, that woman's tastes are too expensive.' Thought Sven.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Train balled up on the couch, asleep. His head was on one of the pillows and his body was curled around it comfortably. A small smile graced his face and his ears and tail twitched as he dreamed. The late afternoon sun slanted through the window, landing on Train at the perfect angle to make his brown hair shine like bronze and the fuzz on his new cat parts appear to be velvet. Train was standing right on that line between beautiful and adorable. For a moment, the world's greatest gunman was lost to Sven and all he could see was the cutest cat in existence. Sven and Eve moved into the room and over to the small kitchen area. This suite really was too nice. Eve was looking over at the sleeping neko.

"Just let him sleep. He'll wake up when he smells the food." The girl just nodded and went to help Sven.

True to the older man's prediction, Train awoke as the spaghetti was being placed on the plates on the table.

"Hey Princess. Hey Sveny-Baby. Did you get the guy?"

"That's why we have dinner. Come on over and eat."

Train stretched his muscles along the length of the couch. First stretching his arms out in front of him as far as he could go, then arching his back upward, then kicking his legs and tail out behind him. Just like a real cat. When he was standing properly, Eve grabbed the baseball sized ball of red yarn off the counter and tossed it at him. He easily caught it with one hand. After a brief inspection, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the blond girl.

"Really? Yarn? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It will keep you occupied tomorrow."

"I'm not really a cat, Princess. The nanomachines didn't mess with my brain." Train put the ball on the couch and came to sit at the table.

"I don't know, Train. I've never seen you stretch like that before."

"What are you talking about, Sveny-Baby?" Sven cringed at the nickname and decided to get Train back.

"I mean the way you stretched out like a cute little kitty-cat. Maybe those machines did turn you into a house pet. You should try playing with your gift, Kitty, I'm sure you'll like it. Just don't get tangled up, okay?" Sven ruffled his hair and Train looked at him with the semi-adorable murderous glare he'd given Rinslet earlier.

"Just shut up and eat, you old fart."

After that, they all ate in silence. When the plates were cleared and washed, the neko sat staring out the window while Sven and Eve discussed who they would go after the next day. Train hated being excluded by his friends. Everyone had something to do and he was just watching the pigeons hop around on the balcony. The new cat part of his brain found the fat birds fascinating. He wanted to catch one and see what was inside. He shook his head to clear his mind and walked back over to the couch. He sat next to Sven and sighed.

"Do you guys really have to go tomorrow? I was so bored today."

"Yes, we have to, Train. The bill for the hotel is going to keep rising and we still need food. Besides, tomorrow you'll have your yarn."

"That's so not funny. Look, no offense, but I don't want to play with yarn. I want to go outside. I'll go crazy if I stay cooped up in here by myself."

"You could read some of my books if you wanted to."

"Thanks, Princess, but I'm not much for literature."

"Well, you two keep trying ideas, I need a smoke." Sven said as he stood and walked out onto the balcony. Train followed him.

"Sven..."

"Train, I will make you a deal if you shut up."

The man with the eye-patch knew that cats wouldn't stop until they were given what they wanted but at least this neko could listen to reason. He lit a cigarette and took a quick drag. After he released the smoke, he looked over to see Train waiting expectantly for the terms.

"For one week I will teach Eve how to take care of herself and after that I will stay here to keep you company. For that week, you can't say anything about being bored. Deal?"

"Of course it's a deal!" Train jumped and flung his arms around Sven. "You're the best, Sveny-Baby."

"Alright, alright. Get off of me. Let's go tell Eve."

Eve agreed happily and the matter was settled. The rest of the day past normally with the three of them trying to figure out which criminals would be best for Eve to take down on her own. She managed to convince the two men that, once she was properly prepared, she would be able to bring in anyone with a bounty up to $1000. After that, Train tried to help her with combat practice but they came a little too close to breaking the chair so they had to stop. Eventually night made itself known and they all decided to go to bed.

Eve had her own room with her own bed and the guys were in one room with two beds. Sven had settled in and was about to drift off into the peaceful darkness of sleep but the rustling of Train's sheets kept him right on the edge.

"Train, quit tossing and go to sleep."

"I can't. I can't get comfortable."

"Well, try."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

Sven looked at him.

"You want to switch beds?"

"No. I meant, can I sleep beside you?"

"Why?"

"I'm lonely."

Sven heard the plea in his voice and was far to tired to put up a fight. If the whole kitty-needs-companionship thing would let him sleep, he didn't mind giving in. Besides, it's not as if they had never shared a bed, when there was no other choice, in the past. The older man turned away from the younger.

"Fine. Get comfortable and go to sleep."

He heard sheets moving then felt his bed dip under Train's weight as he climbed under the blankets. Sven was a bit surprised when Train cuddled right against back. The neko fell asleep fairly quickly after finding a good position, with his forehead resting on one of Sven's shoulder blades. It was a bit awkward for the older man but he wrote it off as one more cat thing that the brunet couldn't control. This seemed to be confirmed when he started purring in his sleep. Sven couldn't help but relax as the gentle vibrations soothed him into his own sweet slumber.

Each day of the next week would pass in a similar manner. Sven would wake with Train's warmth gracing his body even through their pajamas. The older man would slip out of bed carefully so as not to disturb the neko. He would then go into the kitchen and make a simple breakfast of usually eggs and toast. Train and Eve would exit their respective rooms and the three of them would sit down to eat. After the meal, they would each take a shower, with the girl always going first, then they'd quickly decide who the daily victim would be. Once they were ready, they would set out and Train would be left to his own devices but he kept to his word and did not complain. The older man and young girl always came back with either ingredients for some simple dinner or takeout. To Train, food was food and so long as he got to eat, he wouldn't say a word about it. They would clean up and after some time doing their own things, they would all go to bed and the cycle would start again in the morning. After the first few days, Train had stopped asking to sleep in Sven's bed and just did it. As a result, Sven had become more comfortable having the younger man pressed against him and his purring had become a key part in what helped him get to sleep. It was the kind of peaceful life most sweepers dreamed of but the looming hotel bill kept them working and planning for when they could leave.

Time continued to turn and the week of the deal went by. Sven had just climbed into bed and was thinking about about how, when he woke up, Eve would be going out on her own. He knew the little girl could handle herself but still felt a twinge of parental worry. He came out of his thoughts when Train came out of the bathroom and started to get in bed. Sven glanced up at the younger man and when his vision eye landed on him, his perception of the world started to swirl and fade and a new image took its place.

Train was bent over something with his hands up by his head and his legs spread. He was naked and moaning and his ears were pressed flat to his head but his tail was not visible. Vision-Train screamed out in what could only be described as pure lust.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me harder, Sveny-Baby!"

The vision cleared and Sven was brought back to reality. He saw the real Train's face hovering just above his own.

"Sveny-Baby? Are you alright? You've been out for a while. What did you see?"

Sven couldn't think for a moment but he could certainly feel the throbbing in his pants. He reached out and grabbed Train by the back of the neck, pulling the younger man down for a demanding kiss. He used Train's surprised gasp as an opportunity to push his tongue into the open mouth and found that the neko's own organ was rough and flat. The older man caressed the slightly prickly surface and heard his partner moan. He thought that Train was enjoying himself but could feel him pushing on his shoulders. Sven released the mouth but kept his hand on the back of his neck. Train had a shocked and almost fearful look on his face.

"Sven, why...Why did you kiss me like that?"

The green haired man wasn't sure how the brunet would take the situation if he knew that it was prompted by a strangely arousing vision. He decided that flattery would get him the best results so he flashed his most charming and seductive smile.

"Because you're cute and sexy and I wanted to."

Train did not like this response. He grabbed Sven's hand and brought it away from himself before walking over to the other bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not your slut." He spoke in a whisper.

"What?"

Train whirled around with rage in his eyes.

"I'm not some little slut who's just going to spread his legs for you because you're a horny old bastard." He kept his voice low so as not to wake Eve. "I have a Hell of a lot more self respect than that. If I'm going to give myself to someone, he has to at least care about me."

"I do care about you. You're my best friend."

"That's not enough. You're my best friend too, Sven, but friends don't screw each other. I need love in a relationship. Like scream-it-from-the-rooftops love. If you can't give me that, then you can't have me."

"Wait, don't you have top love me back for that to make any kind of sense?"

"I do love you, I admit it. And, while I'm at it, I admit that I kind of used this whole neko thing to try and get closer to you. I want to be with you but not unless you return my feelings. Do you?"

"I don't know if I love you but I know you are important to me. So why are you sleeping over there? You haven't slept alone since you changed."

"Well, I'm not going to share a bed with some pervert I can't trust. And, unlike you, I've been trained to control myself."

Sven looked deep into those eyes and felt cold. In that moment he was reminded that Train had once been one of the world's most infamous and feared assassins. In that moment, the older man would rather be looking down the barrel of Hades than into those eyes, gleaming in the darkness.

Train crawled into his bed and fell asleep after a few minutes but Sven couldn't get comfortable. He tossed and turned but couldn't find peace without the other's warm body and soft purring. Eventually, exhaustion won out and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He dreamed of holding Train in his arms. He wasn't a neko in this dream. His ears were human and he didn't have a tail but he still gave off that familiar warmth and Sven was just happy to have wonderful, darling, Train snuggled into his chest. The brunet was simply and truly lovely. Sven had always thought of him as pretty, despite his masculinity, but the dream pressed against him had a kind of glow. Sven ran his hand through silky, chocolate locks and sighed happily. Suddenly, Train was gone and the soft light he had given off was replaced with iron hard darkness. The older man searched desperately for the light but could not find him. At last, he looked up and found the man but not the light. He was floating above him, a neko again, and his slitted eyes were trained, down the length of his pistol, at Sven. Sven reached out to him, yearning to return to that glorious embrace, just as Train pulled the trigger.

Sven's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed, grasping at his chest. His heart was pounding and his breathes were short but he was alive. He quickly looked around to confirm that he was still in the hotel room. He was. The green haired man took a deep breath to calm his heart and was finally able to glance over at Train's bed, only to find him gone. His chest ached.

The older man slowly got up and exited the room. He saw the brunet sitting at the table with a bottle of milk to his lips. Across from him was a plate covered in tin foil and a mug filled with dark, steaming liquid. Sven took the seat farthest away from Train, it having obviously been meant for him. He saw the neko scoot back in his chair a little more as if to get more comfortable.

"Good morning, Train."

"Morning, Sven." He replied with and empty smile. "Eve left about ten minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't get up to see her off."

"So you made breakfast?" He said indicating what was in front of him.

"No, I just made the coffee. The Princess made breakfast."

Sven peeled back the foil to reveal a lump of black...food?

"What is this even supposed to be?"

"An omelet. Try it, it's better than it looks."

He took up his fork and used it to guide a piece of the, strangely soggy, mass into his mouth. It was good, not gourmet by any means but good. He heard Train chuckle from across the table and the sound chilled him to the bone.

"I had the same reaction. You should drink the coffee before it gets cold. Don't worry, it's black just how you like it."

"You know how I take my coffee?" He asked taking a sip.

"We're partners, Sven, I've heard you order it a million times."

Sven just nodded and finished his small breakfast as Train emptied his bottle of milk. The older man took his dishes to the sink and quickly washed them. He noticed that Train would always subtly shift in his seat so that he could be as far away from Sven as possible. This behavior was cold and passive and not like Train in the least. It made the green haired man's heart clench to think that it was his own fault.

"Hey, Train?" He turned to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Can you just stay there for a minute?"

The neko tilted his head slightly.

"Um...Sure. Why?"

"You'll see. Don't move whatever you do."

Train stiffened for a second then relaxed as Sven started walking toward the balcony door. He stepped outside, leaving the door open and lit a cigarette. The cancer stick was only meant to calm his nerves because he could feel the younger man's eyes on the back of his neck. After three long drags, it was gone and Sven smashed the butt out on the railing. He took a deep breath, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled,

"My name it Sven Volfied and I am in love with my best friend, Train Heartnet! And I don't care if the world knows!"

He turned and walked back inside, closing the glass door behind him. Train was sitting, dumbfounded, exactly where Sven had left him. His gold eyes were wide, his ears stuck straight up, and his tail was dead still. When Sven was standing in front of him, he blinked a few times and seemed to come back to himself.

"Sven, what was _that_?"

"Scream-it-from-the-rooftops love. It's what you wanted, right?"

Train's shoulders sagged and he lowered his eyes and ears.

"Sven, you know you don't..."

"Don't you dare say that I didn't mean it! You know full well that I don't do anything unless I'm serious. I woke up without you this morning and I _never _want to do that again."

"What are you rambling about?"

"I want to go to sleep with you pressed against me. I want to hold you through the night. I want to wake up with you still in my arms." He slapped his hands onto Train's shoulders so that the neko had to look into his two colored eyes which burned with passion. "Every night and every day for the rest of our lives, I want to be with you."

"Why so sudden? Last night you only wanted sex. You didn't know how you really felt."

"You never know what you want until it's gone, and I never want to lose you again." He leaned down and pulled Train into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Sven." He hugged back. "You never lost me to begin with. And, now that I know you're sincere, you can have me forever. Until the day one of us dies, I will be yours to do with as you please."

The last part was whispered into Sven's ear and a shiver ran down his spine and into his groin. He pulled back a little to catch the Black Cat's hungry look and sinful smirk. The older man lifted him out of his chair so that they were flush against each other.

"What do you want to do, Train?"

Train teasingly brushed his lips to Sven's.

"Mmm, after waiting so long for you to catch up, I'm willing to do just about anything."

Sven crashed their lips together and a tongue battle started between their mouths. It was hot, intense, and sloppy. Saliva ran down both their chins but neither seemed to care. Teeth joined the fray as the kiss became more rough but that only made it so much better. Sven eventually had to pull away and he stared at Train's beautifully flushed face. His lips were swollen, red, and moist and the older man knew that he must look exactly the same. Sven spoke low and husky.

"I want you to use that hot, rough tongue of yours on my dick and once you're done sucking me off, I'll bend you over the table and fuck you senseless. How does that sound?"

The only reply he received was a sultry moan. Train quickly grabbed the hem of Sven's shirt and wrenched it over his head. He did the same with his own shirt before sliding down the former detective's body. Train brought his sweat pants down with him to the floor and gazed heatedly at the impressive tent in the green and white boxers. The neko gripped the hard member through the material and pumped slowly until there was a noticeable wet spot from the juices Sven was leaking. Train glanced up and saw that Sven was watching his every move. The needy yet demanding look he received made him hard and he decided that he would finish playing around and get serious. He swiped his tongue over the wet fabric, causing the greed head to shiver, then held the waistband between his teeth and pulled down. Sven kicked away his pants and boxers but Train couldn't move for a moment. He was hypnotized by the gorgeous penis hanging in the air in front of him.

"Wow, Sveny-Baby, you're really big."

He nuzzled his nose into Sven's balls and inhaled his musky, manly scent. He felt fingers glide through his hair and knew that it meant that it was time to get to work. Train ran his flat tongue up the entire length and circled the head. He was rewarded by a guttural moan from the man above him and a tightening of those fingers in his hair. But fuck if he could comprehend anything beyond the _taste_ of the salty, bitter, delicious precum spilling from his slit. The wondrous taste made him incredibly hot and he needed more. The neko slipped his still swollen lips around the shaft and his rough tongue scratched gently around the sensitive head. He was careful of the tiny hooks that now covered his tongue with each tender lick as he drew the meat further and further into his mouth. At last the head rested at the back of his throat and he felt every inch bob and pulse in his orifice. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard and savored the loud groan that escaped Sven. The neko continued to suck hard and roll his tongue, wanting desperately to feel the older man's cum slide down his throat. When he knew his lover was close, Train brought his hand up to squeeze and fondle his testicles. That did it. Sven knotted his hands in brown hair to keep Train's hot mouth in place and came hard. The Black Cat eagerly swallowed every drop before slowly pulling off.

Train got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Sven's neck. He kissed him deeply and ground his erection into his lower abs. The taste of the older man's cum had made him painfully hard and, even through the pants he still wore, the contact felt unbelievably good. Their tongues connected and he was able to enjoy an entirely different flavor of Sven. His mouth had a combination of black coffee and nicotine that would have been disgusting on anyone else but with the undertones of passion and kindness that embodied Sven, mixed with an overwhelming kick of lust, Train knew that he had chosen a better partner than he ever could have wished for. He felt Sven's revived cock poking into his and he practically drooled at the thought of taking it inside. He pulled away slightly and licked a trail up his neck to his ear. Train's voice was a low growl.

"Fuck me, Sveny-Baby."

The former detective spun them around and turned Train so that he could be bent forward over the table, as promised. He hooked his fingers into his lovers pants and yanked them down, revealing his firm, plush ass and no underwear. Train lifted his feet out of the garment and Sven knocked them away before nudging the neko's legs apart for him. The older man grabbed his cheeks and spread them so that he could see that cute, puckered, pink entrance. He knelt behind Train and let his tongue play over the hole. The younger man mewled in pleasure and his tail thrashed from side to side. That soft organ pushed inside the tight hole and wiggled around as much as it was able, forcing more sounds of yearning from Train's lips. Sven gave one hard suck to the outside and suddenly drew back. He chuckled at Train's whimper of loss and the way he rolled his hips back, searching for contact.

"Stay right there. I'll be back."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Train's voice was close to panic.

"We can't do this without lube so calm down. I'll only be gone a second."

Train visibly relaxed as Sven walked over to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards until he found a bottle of vegetable oil. It would have to do. He walked back over to the man on the table and took the cap off the oil. Carefully, he slipped two fingers inside the neko and spread them a little so that he could pour the liquid inside. Train shivered and Sven put the bottle to the side before slipping his fingers in deeper and spreading them wider. Train yelped and his claws dug into the table when his sweet spot was finally hit. Sven smirked and rammed his fingers into that spot again and again, just watching Train moan and writhe, then suddenly pulling his hand away. Train whined in displeasure at having the wonderful feeling disappear. The older man quickly poured some of the oil onto his own throbbing member and grabbed the brunet's ass cheeks again. He started grinding his tip into Train's hole but didn't enter. The younger bucked back but it did no good.

"Sven, please, I need you in me. Please."

The former detective leaned down so that his breath would tickle the fur on the inside of Train's ears. He wanted the younger man but simply loved hearing those desperate moans.

"I thought you weren't a slut."

Train looked back over his shoulder a bit to look into those strange eyes.

"I'm allowed to be slutty for my lover."

"Good." He said with a smirk. "Because I like this dirty side of my little kitty. Let me hear what you want me to do. Tell me what will make you cum."

"I want you to pound me. I want you to put your cock up my ass and drive me home like a pack of goddamn sled dogs."

"Gladly." He whispered sweetly.

Sven snapped his hips forward and began to rock back and forth with sharp but even motions. He thrust deep into Train's cavity and listened to him scream his pleasure when his prostate was struck.

"Oh, God, Sven, so big. It feels so fucking good!"

Train's tail wrapped around his waist as some sort of attempt to keep him inside, not that Sven had any plans to pull out, and his ears had pressed completely flat to his head. The sweet moans and yelps were intoxicating and Sven found himself increasing his pace. The younger man definitely appreciated that and he screamed out in what could only be described as pure lust.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me harder, Sveny-Baby!"

This was it. This was the vision that he'd had the night before. The vision that had started all of this. Sven thought about that for a moment. If he hadn't had that premonition, he wouldn't have kissed Train, Train wouldn't have gotten mad and revealed his feelings, Sven wouldn't have had to spend the night alone and come to realize his own love, he wouldn't have confessed, and they wouldn't be having sex right now. Having the vision had caused it to become a certainty so, in a way, the vision had created itself. Was that even possible?

"Sven, what are you doing?" Train wailed, snapping Sven from his thoughts.

The older man noticed that he had slowed to a near stop. He needed a way to play this off. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off over his head.

"Don't worry, Babe, I'm going to give you everything you want but you need to ask nicely for it first."

"Sven, please, don't tease me like this. I'm so close."

"Sven? I thought the little kitty-cat was talking to his master."

Train let out a gasp that was half shocked and half excited.

"Go on. Say it."

"M-Master, I beg you, finish me. Make me cum."

Sven immediately redoubled his efforts and slammed himself into Train. The only things he could hear, in this beautiful world centered around where the two bodies were connected, were the erotic howls and screams of his lover and the wet slap of flesh hitting flesh.

"Master, I'm so close, I'm...NYAAAN!"

The neko shrieked and his spine curved perfectly as his release splashed onto the floor.

"Damn, Train...Too tight." Sven grunted as he drilled him harder and faster than ever.

Train's body was slumped over the table and his tail had dropped to the side. He looked up, out of the corner of his eye.

"You are a fucking beast, Sveny-Baby."

"Look who's talking."

The older man slammed his cock in one last time before he too came with a cry of completion. His hot cum gushing out into Train's passage. The brunet's dick twitched at the feeling but his body was simply too tired to react any better. Sven collapsed partly to the side of Train.

"Oh, Babe, best sex of my life."

"Mmm, agreed."

"What do you want to do now?"

"How about we wash up and take a nap?"

Sven lifted himself up and his soft cock slipped out of Train. For a moment, he was fascinated by the sight of creamy fluid dripping down tan thighs to join the rest of the mess on the floor. A mess they would have to clean up later. Train also lifted his wobbly body just as the green haired man's cell phone rang. He grumbled soft curses and went to pick it up.

"Hello?...Rinslet?...What are you...Really? Who?...Who's Dr. Tearju?...Are you serious?...Hold on. Let me get a pen." He scrambled around the kitchen until he found a pen and note pad. "Okay, what's the address?... Got it. You're the best, Rins." He hung up and let out a whoop of joy."

"What was that about?"

Sven leaped over to his lover and grabbed him around the waist, kissing him fast. When he released the younger man's mouth, it was with the biggest grin Train had ever seen on him.

"Rinslet found an expert in nanotechnology. Once Eve gets back, we're going to pay for the room and get the Hell out of here. You're going to be back to normal."

"Sven, that's amazing!" The brunet broke into his own grin before it dropped. "Are you sure you'll still want me if I'm not a neko?"

Train was then brought into a deep, gentle kiss that made his insides flutter in a way he'd never felt before. When Sven drew back, he stared into those mismatched eyes and never wanted to look away.

"Train, I will love you until the universe ends. You are..." He swiped the pad of his thumb over Train's tattoo. "my lucky number XIII"

"And you are a corny old man. I love you too."

They washed, dressed, and cleaned up the mess with just two minutes to spare before Eve walked in with victory in her hand. They paid for the room and even had a little extra. Sven knew that all these good tidings couldn't last forever but decided to have faith in his future with Train.

_**I love a happy ending.**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**What was your favorite part?**_

_**What didn't you like?**_

_**Did I make any mistakes?**_

_**Answer these questions in a review below.**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
